Sueños Tormentosos
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Una serie de traumas nocturnos. Contiene yaoi.
1. Uno

_Bueno, después de horas de planeación (¿?), finalmente decidí cómo iba a hacerlo. Es culpa del yaoi y sus malvadas ramas atrapa gente… les confieso que originalmente no es un yaoi, pero ya pondré bien la idea de dónde nació esto y quién es el que la dice originalmente._

 _ **Sueños Tormentosos**_

 _ **Uno.**_

 _"Soy tu peor pesadilla. Soy quien destruirá tu mente, quien golpeará tu alma, quién deshará tu cuerpo. Soy el que romperá tu psiquis, tus manos, tus piernas. Voy a joderte hasta lo más profundo de tu ser. Te haré hasta lo que no te imaginas, te haré caer ante mí, haré que pierdas tu cordura, tus sentidos, hasta tu anhelo de vivir._

 _Te haré conocer el verdadero miedo._

 _Conmigo no hay gentilezas, ni palabras de afecto, ni piedad, compasión, apego. Solo dolor. Gritarás como nunca has gritado, suplicarás que me detenga, rogarás que acabe contigo... y cuando llegues al límite de tu dolor, haré que tu mente se expanda, que tu cuerpo se expanda, y no desearás que nadie más te toque. Serás de mi propiedad. Rogarás que te llene tal y como antes, que te asfixie en metal frío._

 _Me pertenecerás por completo."_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Que comience la tortura._

 _Yuy._


	2. Dos

**Sueños Tormentosos**

 **Dos. Clint Barton.**

No había nada más tormentosos que estar consciente de que no tienes el control de tu cuerpo; tu mente está allí, latente, gritando hasta desgarrarse asimismo, amenazando con estallar y hacerte perder la cordura dentro de ese caparazón en el que se ha convertido tu cuerpo… ah, pero él no se lo permitiría. Diría algo así como que era la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano, aunque hacer licuado de tu cerebro no es algo que sucediera con bastante frecuencia en la vida real.

-Barton. De rodillas.

Su cuerpo reaccionó solo, y pronto estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo de roca; fue entonces que notó algo interesante: podía elegir libremente el no mirarlo al bajar el rostro, cerrar los párpados y evitar ver aquella sonrisa de gélidos labios delgados, su sonrisa de maligna complacencia. Que fue una ocasión en la que embrujó su corazón, no. Esta sería la tercera ocasión en la que usaría ese frío metal en él (o eso asumía en ese momento), pues su mente gritaba, se deshacía lentamente en dolor, un dolor completamente lejano al umbral físico. Un dolor que le hacía imposible comprender el lugar en el que estaban ambos ahora… ¿una mazmorra? Suelo de piedra. Las paredes oscuras. Frío, mucho frío.

-Claro, ahora entiendo. –Había dicho aquél gélido hechicero. –Había olvidado lo que eres, un ser humano, aferrado al mundo físico que te rodea. Tu mente es fuerte. –Y le tomó del rostro por el mentón con sus dedos fríos, obligándole a mirar sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas. –Pero yo soy más fuerte. Soy la jaula que apresará por el resto de tus días, halcón… me esmeraré para que jamás puedas escapar de mi.

Le arrojó al suelo con brusquedad, y el dolor le recorrió por todo el cuerpo como si le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica, tal vez lo había hecho; se incorporó muy apenas cuando sintió la pesada bota de Loki sobre su hombro, terminando por empujarlo al suelo boca arriba y provocándole un suave golpe en la cabeza. Se paró entonces sobre él, los pies a los costados de su cabeza, la punta de su lanza sobre la frente… sintió la presión fría del metal sobre su piel, y quiso quitársela de encima.

-No. –Susurró con suave malignidad aquél hechicero. –Aun no.

Dolió un instante, sin saber exactamente qué había hecho. Fue un dolor físico que le pareció una migraña, como si taladraran su cabeza; no pudo evitar soltar un grito agónico, pero le fue imposible moverse… ¿lo estaba destruyendo desde adentro?

-Te haré conocer el verdadero miedo. –Susurró a su oído.

Su vista se volvió negra, como si cayera en un pozo denso de penumbra, un pozo donde solo se escuchaba su cuerpo y su mente caer en un vacío, todo esto con el coro de risas de Loki al fondo. Creyó que había perdido todo sentido y quedado en calidad de mueble ornamental… hasta que sintió sus manos. Sus gélidos dedos se habían clavado sobre su pecho por sobre sus ropas, y bajaban amenazadoramente hacia la pretina de su pantalón; la sensación era demasiado intensa, como si su piel estuviese demasiado sensible…

-Maldito hijo de puta. –Gimió Clint. Se aterró. Podía hablar.

-Me he tomado precauciones. –Contestó él. –Quiero escucharte suplicar que te mate.

No podía moverse. Sintió que Loki le arrancó la camisa con ambas manos, y sus dedos habían comenzado a pasar por sobre su pecho, frías, electrizantes… demasiado frías, de forma gradual. Su risa era cruel, divertida, como un niño que juega a arrancarle las patas a un insecto. Lo estaba congelando lentamente, el dolor que le causaba ese frío excesivo le hizo gritar con fuerza, incapaz siquiera de retorcerse.

-Sí, la comparación del insecto me gusta. –Exclamó el hechicero con naturalidad y calma, a pesar de los gritos de dolor que soltaba su sometido. –Es curioso que el hielo queme como brasa incandescente, ¿no? Conozco una dama que podría encenderte como una llamarada, sería interesante de ver… Vamos… dímelo… "mátame ya, Loki…"

Dejó de congelarlo, haciéndolo retorcer del dolor en el abdomen unos segundos, el muy maldito estaba disfrutando de todo aquello, debía excitarlo a niveles desconocidos por el ser humano; notó que le había tomado el cabello con brusquedad, haciéndolo gemir nuevamente más que nada de sorpresa, y le obligó a que se levantara y caminara por el suelo. No azotó contra éste al estar ciego solamente porque el mismo Loki lo tenía aferrado de su rubia cabellera. Bruscamente lo azotó contra algo, una mesa al parecer bastante ancha, frío el aluminio, gruesas las patas, quedando boca abajo sobre ésta, ambos pies en el suelo que evitaron que se cayera por completo. El dolor le hizo retorcerse y gritar. "Detente". No. No iba a suplicar. No iba a darle gusto.

-La mente de los humanos es muy frágil, y su cuerpo lo es aún más. Se puede incluso destruir su mente por medio de su cuerpo.

No comprendió todo, y no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. Estaba desnudo.

"No."

Completamente vulnerable y expuesto. A su merced.

"No."

-Sí. –Contestó Loki. -¿Crees que no conozco tus miedos? No somos tan distintos, agente Barton.

-Detente. –Gimió. No pudo contenerse.

-A estas alturas, ya es imposible detenerse.

Gélido. Le sintió en su cuerpo, frío y doloroso, de golpe. Sordo. Duro. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecerse por completo y las lágrimas salir de sus ojos sin control; escuchó su risa, un destello de intenso dolor que expandió su mente por completo, y perdió el conocimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La cuarta ocasión fue un grito de lamento puro.

Su mente estaba tan rota como su cuerpo tras aquella última ocasión. Por eso se arrastraba mentalmente hacia él, al grado de ceder hasta sus más bajas pasiones a petición de ese hechicero de quien era esclavo mental… pero, ¡maldición! Siempre lo dejaba ciego.

Sentía su cuerpo con las manos, su piel blanca de porcelana gélida y temblorosa; probaba su aliento mentolado con desesperación, su lengua invadiendo su boca de forma desesperada y ansiosa, probando su acanelado aliento, despertando sus instintos más primitivos. Ya no tenía que sufrir ese dolor corporal…

"¿A quién engañas? Duele. Duele de una forma no física. Duele peor que una terrible pesadilla de la que despiertas agitado y confuso. Pero esto no es una pesadilla, de esto no vas a despertar."

…Y podía hacerlo sucumbir de placer, un placer que no deseaba conocer. Era lo que Loki quería. Su interior templado y estrecho, su cuerpo temblando por sus embestidas… ah, glorioso éxtasis en el que se envolvía. Dolor, placer, dolor. Le congelaba en cada movimiento tanto que dolía en su intimidad, pero ya no podía detenerse.

-Ah… no te detengas…

Le tomó con fuerza por la cadera con ambas manos, sin verle, y le embistió con tal fuerza que en esta ocasión fue el hechicero el que rompió en un sonoro grito de placentera agonía… culminó en un éxtasis completamente fuera de su capacidad. Doloroso placer, su intimidad se ceñía en un hielo hirviente que le quemaba hasta límites insospechados. Le llenó por completo en su interior… y se percató de que podía moverse libremente.

-Claro. –Exclamó Loki entre suspiros agitados. –Desde que inició fuiste libre, agente Barton.

Su vista volvió cuando sintió que se le había apartado, y notó cuando Loki se había colocado su pantalón oscuro. Fue incapaz de moverse. Todo aquello que había sucedido fue por voluntad propia.

-Te lo dije. –El hechicero le miró de reojo, mientras tomaba su saco de sobre el sofá donde se encontraban momentos antes. –Me pertenecerás por completo.

Ni siquiera pudo gritar. Finalmente se percató, allí completamente desnudo en esa pequeña salita, que Loki lo había roto por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


	3. Tres

**Sueños Tormentosos**

 **Tres. Kate Bishop.**

(Nota: _En cursiva, cuando hablan en ruso_.)

Maldito el momento en el que se le ocurrió tirarle el arco al idiota de Clint tras haber discutido con él tan duramente. Maldito el momento en el que se le ocurrió salir a la azotea del edificio Stark sin armas. Maldito el momento en el que… fue capturada.

¿Miedo? No, tal vez incertidumbre.

Lo primero que vio antes de ser arrojada a una mesa de interrogatorio fue el brazo metálico y brillante, el brazo que la arrojó de forma dolorosa con suma facilidad; se imaginó asimismo como una muñeca de trapo azotando como si un nuño pequeño se hubiese enfadado de ella. Contempló entonces que frente a ella estaba una especie de soldado completamente vestido en negro, con el rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas.

-Pónganle el suelo. –Dijo el sujeto, manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

Apenas se había podido recuperar del dolor y el aire perdido cuando sintió que le habían puesto una inyección en el cuello, dolorosa y fría. Mareo, náusea y más dolor.

-¿Cómo entras al edificio Stark? –Cuestionó el sujeto.

Tensó los labios, haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse de la mesa, pero sus brazos habían comenzado a temblar. Claro, era un maldito suero de la verdad.

-Jódete, cabrón. –Soltó apenas, sintiendo náuseas.

El sujeto miró intencionalmente hacia un lado. Fue entonces cuando pudo mirarlo con mayor amplitud, a aquél que la había tirado sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza y violencia: la melena castaña oscura, los ojos azules de hielo, el brazo metálico y brillante, el traje completamente negro… el Soldado de Invierno, el espía soviético… y vino a tironearla de su cabello con impetuosidad, arrancándole un grito de terror más que de dolor, para alzar su cara hacia aquél sujeto del pasamontañas.

-De nuevo, señorita. –Exigió el sujeto. -¿Cómo entras al edificio Stark?

Gritó, pues el fornido espía le estaba tironeando su cabello con violencia; se mordió el labio inferior con bastante fuerza pues sentía que las palabras estaban queriendo escapar de ella, tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar. Intentó sostenerse de la mesa manoteando levemente sobre el cromado aluminio, pero le era imposible.

-Bien, en ese caso, haz lo que quieras con ella hasta que hable. –Dijo el dichoso sujeto frente a ella, saliendo de aquella habitación con toda la calma del mundo, como si tuviese otros interrogatorios que hacer.

"¿Qué?", pasó por su mente antes de que la volviera a estampar violentamente contra la mesa, abriéndose una pronunciada herida en la frente que la dejó sumamente atontada; la había soltado finalmente, pero estaba demasiado mareada y dolorida como para moverse. Finalmente pudo ver a aquél sujeto que la torturaba con mayor claridad, el dichoso Soldado de Invierno con el que el Capitán Rogers estaba tan traumado.

-Tendrás que matarme. –Susurró ella, sintiendo el punzar en su frente.

Él había sonreído mientras se ajustaba los guantes negros en ambas manos… esa sonrisa le heló la sangre.

-Rogarás que acabe contigo. –Exclamó él con voz grave.

Fue entonces cuando se alteró notoriamente, comenzando a vagar en el mar de la incertidumbre; se levantó de forma inmediata cuando le dio la espalda durante unos instantes, intentando alcanzar la puerta por donde había salido el sujeto con el pasamontañas, pero el soldado se dio cuenta de inmediato. Se aproximó hacia ella y le tomó del brazo con bastante fuerza, arrojándola contra la pared como si se tratara de un muñeco; terminó atontada y sin aire, así como con el tabique de la nariz roto. La arrastró por el suelo tomándola del cuello de la blusa para volver a dejarla contra la mesa, esta vez boca arriba, haciéndole ver que también le había dislocado el brazo.

-Agh. –Gimió. Ese dolor le había dado mayor nitidez. -¿Qué es lo que dices?

- _Soy tu peor pesadilla._ –Escuchó que había dicho en ruso, frente a ella. – _Cuando termine contigo rogarás que te mate, que acabe con tu sufrimiento._

Sintió su brazo metálico, su mano enguantada por sobre el brazo dislocado, causándole un punzar de dolor que quiso contener; se había colocado frente a ella, entre sus piernas, mientras tiraba hacia abajo su brazo lastimado para causarle mayor sufrimiento, para hacerla gritar… entonces comprendió que a ese sujeto le complacía escucharla gritar de dolor.

-No, ya basta. –Gimoteó Kate, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo al Soldado entre sus piernas. –Ya basta… me duele…

-Tienes poca tolerancia. –Dijo él, antes de tomarle el brazo con propiedad… y, en un movimiento fuerte, romperlo como si se tratase de una tabla.

Iba a perder el conocimiento. Sus ojos se habían comenzado a nublar lentamente, e iba a dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia para evitar seguir sufriendo de esa manera… pero un frío en sus piernas evitó que de nuevo se desmayara. Aquél sujeto, con una navaja y afilada (lo estaba, pues le había cortado la piel en el proceso) la había arrancado el pantalón en tirones, dejándola parcialmente desnuda.

-Espera. –Gimió de nuevo. El brazo le dolía demasiado para forcejear, así como la nariz, la cual sangraba copiosamente. –No, por favor.

Sintió que se había inclinado sobre ella, y notó su respiración cálida por sobre su oído, sus cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro opacando su vista bañada en lágrimas. No quería mostrarse tan débil, pero era demasiado para ella…

- _Voy a joderte hasta lo más profundo de tu ser. –_ Susurró a su oído. – _Haré que pierdas la cordura, tus sentidos, hasta tu anhelo de vivir._

Maldito el momento en que aprendió ruso.

-No lo hagas. –Soltó finalmente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer. El sujeto sabía cómo quebrarla. Iba a violarla. Intentó moverse, pero sus piernas estaban inmovilizadas con las de él, y en cuestión de fuerza, él le llevaba la delantera. –El edificio Stark… monitorea a todos por su rostro… no puedes… Jarvis se…

Sus lágrimas corrieron hasta la mesa sin poder controlarse cuando sintió que había penetrado en su cuerpo, y un dolor sordo la recorrió por completo cortándole hasta el grito que estuvo por abandonar sus labios; la embistió con dureza sin darle tiempo siquiera de volver a tomar aire para gritar propiamente, sosteniendo su brazo fracturado con fuerza para mantener vivo aquél latente y horroroso dolor… era insoportable, solo quería desmayarse… su rostro… el rostro de ese hombre se encontraba estoico mientras la sometía, como si no le produjera dolor o _placer_ mientras ultrajaba su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella mientras la hacía suya.

"No más. Por favor. Clint. Clint…"

- _¿Es este el verdadero miedo?_ –Cuestionó ella en impecable ruso.

Notó entonces el primer gesto del soldado antes de perder el conocimiento, incapaz de aguantar tanto dolor. Había alzado ambas cejas, en señal de sorpresa.

"¿Creías que no entendía, hijo de puta?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bishop.

Apenas escuchaba su voz y se levantaba del suelo como si de un perro se tratara; tenía veinte días contados desde que llegó, siendo sometida por el Soldado de Invierno hasta que le sacó la última gota de información… la destruyó completamente, tanto física como mentalmente. El segundo día le había fracturado dos costillas y luxado la cadera en un embiste bastante fuerte, además de un punzar doloroso en su sexo que estaba lejos de ser placentero. Terminó fracturada, molida, llena de moretones, cortes superficiales que sangraban cada vez que se movía…

Y sobre todo, tenía su mente hecha giras.

Ese día estaba extraño; vendada y llena de cortes, se había quedado arrodillada en el suelo de su habitación-prisión mientras él entraba y miraba a su alrededor como si buscara algo fuera de lugar. En su mano izquierda, la metálica, llevaba un arma corta color negro ya cargada… sin embargo, pasó los dedos de la diestra sobre su mentón y mejilla en una tosca… ¿caricia? Quiso retroceder ante su contacto en una reacción, pero sabía que podría descargar su arma en ella aun guardaba recuerdos de cuando disparó todas las municiones en sus piernas por tratar de alejarse de él.

- _Nos han encontrado._ –Dijo en ruso con bastante calma. – _Es cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen._

- _¿Quiénes?_ –Se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro.

 _-Tus compañeros. El arquero viene en plan homicida._

El arquero. De pronto sintió un intenso escalofrío abordarle, su recuerdo… antes de que tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo que sucedía, el soldado le tomó del cuello con el brazo metálico, levantándola del suelo unos centímetros que fueron suficientes para cortarle la respiración de golpe. Se sostuvo de su brazo, intentando usar su fuerza para que la gravedad no la asfixiara, aunque…

- _Me ordenaron que te matara. –_ Exclamó con sequedad. – _Pero matarte tan solo es hacerte un favor._

 _-Es lo que más deseo… que me mates._ –Alcanzó a gemir.

 _-Me recuerdas a alguien._

La liberó al soltar su mano, pero no la dejó libre. La había apresado contra él con algo de fuerza, evitando que pudiera siquiera aspirar de nuevo.

- _No puedes sacar nada más de mí._ –Susurró Kate, fracturada ya su mente, inmune al sufrimiento.

- _Lo sé._

Hubo explosiones, las escuchó cuando él la había penetrado con dureza estando sobre aquella colchoneta donde dormía, su peso cortando su respiración aunque hubo suficiente para hacerle arrancar un sonoro gemido de dolor… dolor, eso no era dolor. La palabra había perdido completamente su fuerza y significado en el tiempo que ella estuvo encerrada. Hubo gritos, disparos, todo en un segundo plano muy lejano mientras ella era sometida por él de una forma que comenzaba a apreciar…

"¿Apreciar? No. Has roto el límite de tu dolor. Ya no puedes sentir más dolor. ¿No te lo había dicho él antes?"

Se atrevió a tocarlo con los dedos, su pecho por sobre sus ropas hasta su mentón, temblorosa la mano por cada movimiento brusco, y obtuvo un beso; rudo, intenso, doloroso y punzante. Le supo dulce por algún motivo. Abandonó sus labios en el momento que ella culminó intensamente, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido que se escuchó a pesar del caos que había afuera… hubo claridad entonces. ¿Qué? No tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar ante lo ocurrido, pues él se había apartado tan inusitadamente como cuando inició, acomodándose el pantalón lejos de la vista de ella.

-Salgo por la puerta norte. –Dijo el soldado por su comunicador.

Por algún motivo todo era nítido, y no explicaba cómo había alcanzado su orgasmo después de semejante tortura mental y física vivida. Él se había inclinado, tomó su rostro del mentón con la diestra y dejó otro beso más en su boca igual de duro que el anterior, pero intenso… y se marchó, dejándola tirada en la colchoneta apenas con fuerzas para acomodar sus ropas sola.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose liberada. Iba a morir, sin duda. Hubo más explosiones, pero no había dolor… veía ángeles… no tenía remordimientos, pues aun recordaba su sonrisa cuando la arrojó a ese infierno… ¿qué clase de desvarío era ese…?

-¡Kate! –Escuchó una voz. Su voz. Quiso levantarse. –Oh, no, Katie…

"No me veas así, Clint…"

Sintió que le había tomado de los brazos para levantarla. Su contacto… gritó de terror y se lo quito de encima, empujándolo con toda la fuerza que tenía (aunque no era mucha) y se arrastró para alejarse de él, tan efusivamente que se encontró contra la pared en un fuerte golpe. No dolió como esperaba. Miró entonces el rostro sorprendido de su maestro, que se había quedado con las manos extendidas en el aire.

Y entendió.

Él la había roto por completo.

Le pertenecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


	4. Cuatro

**III**

El mundo entero la aterraba.

Estaba completamente segura de que él volvería pronto por ella, y de que la mataría en vida tal como lo había hecho durante aquellos días que la había tenido cautiva bajo su dominio; la jaula de cristal donde Tony Stark la tenía encerrada ahora no iba a ser suficiente para detenerlo. No a él. No al Soldado de Invierno, ese monstruo que hablaba ruso.

-Estrés post traumático. –Susurró Bruce Banner con sumo cuidado, suavidad y sutileza.

Aquella habitación estrecha y estéril tenía por fuera un ventanal de vidrio, completamente ajeno a Kate Bishop que se resguardaba en ese lugar, por donde miraban el doctor Banner en su forma más calmada, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton y Bárbara Morse, todos en atuendos civiles al ser ya altas horas de la noche. Aquello parecía para ellos más bien un espectáculo bizarro, ya que estaban acostumbrados a la actitud altanera y arrogante de la chica, sobre todo para el arquero, que más que observarla, parecía sumido en angustiosos pensamientos y recuerdos de lo sucedido aquella noche… cuando sucedió el altercado.

-¿Con qué fin la dejaron en esa condición? –Cuestionó Tony, tratando de aparentar frialdad sin mucho éxito, ya que las comisuras de sus labios tendían a descender sin control.

-Para sacar información de ella. –Bobbi se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirarla, nostálgica pero alerta. –Quien sea el que la torturó, como para dejarla en semejante condición, debió ser un experto o un completo desalmado.

Clint había empuñado sus manos con fuerza, algo que fue perceptible para Steve que estaba al otro extremo de la hilera.

-Me preocupa que pudo haber sacado de ella, acerca de la torre, de nosotros…

-¿Qué importa lo que obtuvieron de ella, Tony? –Interrumpió con cierta rudeza el rubio soldado, como si hubiese contenido su enojo durante demasiado tiempo. –Date cuenta de la situación: ocho miembros de Shield y un vengador fueron torturados brutalmente, de todos ellos solo ella pudo salir viva de ese lugar.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de ello, Steve? ¿Crees que no me molesta todo esto? –Se colocó un poco más hacia el frente del soldado, el ceño fruncido de ira contenida. –Estoy muy consciente de que eran nuestra responsabilidad, los jóvenes vengadores son nuestra responsabilidad.

-Tu consciencia tardía de lo sucedido no ayudará a que los muertos vuelvan a revivir, o a que Katherine se recobre de…

Hubo un fuerte sonido de golpe, tomando por sorpresa a los que discutían y los que observaban; y era que el arquero había lanzado un puñetazo con toda su fuerza hacia la pared adyacente al vidrio, hiriéndose gravemente los nudillos que comenzaron a sangrar en hilos rojizos, manchando aquella superficie. Acto y seguido, sin decir nada más y visiblemente furioso, se alejó de ellos y desapareció detrás de una de las puertas electrónicas a paso veloz.

-Clint tampoco se mira bien. –Susurró Bruce en el mismo tono que antes, sosteniendo su tableta electrónica contra si como si fuese su único soporte en ese momento.

-Deben disculparlo. –Dijo la rubia espía, mirando nuevamente hacia la chica en la habitación tras haber visto salir a su esposo, viéndola acurrucada como un conejo asustado en una de las esquinas de la habitación. –Él se siente culpable por lo que le pasó a Kate esa noche.

-Clint debe de saber que lo ocurrido… -Comenzó Steve.

-No es eso. –Interrumpió la chica. –Lo que sucede es que… esa noche tuvieron una pelea a palabras algo fuerte, no me especificó acerca de qué, pero… ellos dos se enfrentaron con dureza, Kate le había arrojado el arco antes de salir a la azotea en un impulso de rabia. Por ese motivo ella no pudo defenderse como debiera, y fue capturada finalmente.

Hubo silencio. Todos pudieron comprender de inmediato a su compañero, pues quizá alguna vez habían pasado por una situación parecida, y habían sido abordados también por aquél horrible sentimiento de culpa y de impotencia… definitivamente Kate no era la única persona que estaba sufriendo por ello, y a primeras no pudieron verlo.

-Entonces creo que serán dos los que necesiten un poco de ayuda. –Dijo Tony finalmente, relajando el cuerpo y las facciones, notándose de pronto muy abatido.

-De hecho. –Bruce, más perspicaz, se vio de repente algo pensativo. –No soy un experto en la mente humana, pro creo que hay algo que podemos hacer por ellos.

Bobbi pareció inmediatamente interesada y animada con aquella idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-No sé si pueda hacerlo. –Susurró, algo incómodo. Al menos visiblemente, y como para que Steve lo notara realmente debía estarlo.

-Clint, ella necesita un soporte. –Exclamó el soldado, ya en su uniforme distintivo en azul y su estrella blanca sobre el pecho, mirando hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación donde tenían a la arquera. –Bobbi nos contó lo que sucedió esa noche, y entendemos perfectamente cómo te sientes.

-Entonces entiendes que soy la persona menos apta para cuidar de ella. –Se llevó la mano hacia el rubio cabello crespo, algo nervioso y estresado. –Mira, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? Estuvo bajo tu tutela cuando yo estuve ausente, te tiene mucha más confianza y te mira como un modelo…

-Pero ella te quiere a ti, Clint. –Soltó de golpe. Por algún motivo su voz se escuchó algo dura. –Todo el tiempo ella… te esperó a ti. Eres la persona en la que más confía, y estoy seguro de que discutió contigo aquella noche por el mismo cariño que tiene hacia ti.

"¡Soy la única persona que te dirá las cosas de frente y como son, Barton! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque soy la única a la que genuinamente le interesas! Y tú no puedes verlo, estás cegado por tu mundo egoísta y lleno de placer, la salida fácil… ¿sabes qué? ¡Pues vete al infierno! A ver quién mierdas se interesa por ti de verdad, anciano, quien te quita esa maldita sensación de vacío y soledad que te carcome en la noche… ¡Te reto a que lo hagas, imbécil!". Era tan nítido en ese momento, como si lo escuchara nuevamente de su boca. Y dolía aún más que aquella noche.

-Ella me odia.

-Lo dudo. Puedo apostarte cien grandes a que ella siente aprecio por ti.

Dio un suspiro con gravedad, haciendo un leve movimiento con la mano como para restar importancia a la tensa situación en la que estaban metidos ambos… al menos sería cien dólares más rico, aunque la bofetada doliera en el cuerpo y en el alma. Se dio media vuelta, colocándose frente a la puerta electrónica, y dejó que el sensor lo escaneara como le diera en gana (le daba mala espina aquello, como que Tony era un voyeurista); cuando la puerta se abrió, finalmente pasó dentro en un inusual silencio para no alterarla… solo eso faltaría.

"¡No me toques…!"

-¿Katie? –La llamó suavemente.

"Perdóname", pasó por su cabeza. La habitación donde ella estaba era confortante aunque algo pequeña, como si oscilara entre ser una celda de prisión o un cuarto de hotel barato; había una cama individual, de apariencia suave, la cual parecía no haber sido tocada, así como el alfombrado suelo blanco como la nieve que daba un exceso de luz al lugar. En medio había una pequeña mesa metálica con dos sillas a los costados, donde se encontraba una charola con comida fría, de hacía varias horas, la cual estaba intacta tal como la cama. En la esquina de la habitación, entre la cama y la pared, la esbelta chica se encontraba encogida y temerosa con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, el negro cabello cayendo por sus hombros y su espalda, vestida en un una pijama púrpura y blanco; de inmediato se acercó a ella, arrodillándose a su frente, sin saber si podía tocarla o solo hablarle.

-Hey, Katie-Kate. –Susurró nuevamente, intentando sonar animado. Totalmente falso.

Ella levantó la mirada, en contra de sus expectativas, visiblemente sorprendida. Sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos por el llanto constante, y su rostro de niña estaba demacrado y con heridas visibles, heridas dolorosas que calaban hasta el alma; sintió que algo en su interior había acabado de romperse, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta… todo aquello había sucedido por culpa de él, su culpa…

-¿Clint? –Había pronunciado ella con voz quebrada.

-Soy yo, Katie. Vine por ti.

- _Va a matarme en vida._ –Dijo ella en ruso. – _Sácame de aquí, por favor…_

No hablaba ruso, pero lo entendía. Entendía lo que ella quería decirle, y entendía su terror. Se atrevió a tocarla, posando ambas manos en los hombros de ella, notando inmediatamente su sobresalto de temor; la rodeó con los brazos lentamente al inicio, sintiendo su cuerpo esbelto y tenso, abrazándola contra si lenta y gradualmente hasta dejarla apoyada por completo sobre su pecho. Quería cubrirla del mundo, del lugar que ella temía ahora.

-Perdóname, Kate. –Susurró, y se le quebró la voz en ese momento tras remembrar todo lo que sucedió. Estaba a punto de llorar como un imbécil, valiente soporte que escogieron para ella. –Soy un egoísta, te dejé sola en ese momento… fue mi culpa. Lo siento. No volveré a dejarte, te lo juro por mi vida.

En respuesta, ella empuñó las manos sobre los costados de su pecho, arrugando su camiseta blanca… y volvió a llorar intensamente sobre él, temerosa. La apretó contra sí, queriendo contener su llanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué es lo que ha dicho ella? –Cuestionó Bobbi, mirando por aquél ventanal todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ella dijo… algo de que la mataría en vida. –Contestó Steve, de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, de pie al lado de la rubia. –Que la sacara de allí.

-¿Clint?

-No. Creo que hablaba de la persona que la tenía presa.

-Pareces algo molesto, Steve.

-Estoy molesto, es lo menos que puedo sentir.

Pero no iba a decirle la razón. No a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Duró dos horas en aquella habitación, sin decir alguna palabra, tan solo escuchando la respiración propia y la de ella que se sobresaltaba en ocasiones… hasta que finalmente terminó profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. Tenía cerca de cuarenta horas sin dormir ni comer, por lo que él no pudo sentirse más aliviado de que finalmente ella decidiera descansar. Con él.

-¿Qué haré contigo? –Susurró.

Con sumo cuidado la levantó en brazos, para recostarla sobre la cama y cubrirla con la liviana sábana blanca; tras asegurarse de que la chica seguía durmiendo plácidamente, se dirigió hacia el comunicador que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de entrada.

-La llevaré a casa, Cap. –Dijo con calma, su usual calma, sabiendo perfectamente que el hombre los estaba observando al otro lado.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –Escuchó la voz dura del líder por el comunicador.

-No creo que una habitación cerrada sea lo más adecuado para alguien que vivió un trauma dentro de otra habitación cerrada. Siento que se sentiría mucho más cómoda en un lugar familiar. Yo me encargaré de ella, por cualquier contingencia.

Steve miró a Bárbara, notando que ella se notaba más calmada al notar aquella nueva actitud. Supuso que era lo correcto.

-Está bien, Clint. Solo ten cuidado, que ella sigue siendo de mis protegidos.

-Lo siento, Cap, pero Kate siempre ha sido mía.

Steve sonrió, no sin cierta nostalgia. No lo dudaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


End file.
